


Incomparable Adoration

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin did not mean to gush as if it were the greatest thing he had ever experienced, but what's a sorcerer to do with so much pent-up emotion over such an electrical discovery.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomparable Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - lightning at merlin100.

Unlike his bespelled court, queen, and knights, Arthur was not impressed by his Court Sorcerer's giddy exclamations about the future and electricity (whatever that was).

And especially not when Merlin rambled on and on about this new-fangled technology (his words, not Arthur's); how it was like harnessed lightening and how amazing it felt… _like magic_.

A description that drove Arthur mad, but explained his need to press firm, commanding lips against Merlin's, finally shutting the braggart magician up.

Although, it did not explain why, when Merlin groaned into the kiss and pulled Arthur closer, he smugly asked, "You were saying?"


End file.
